Little Nymphadora
by MississippiGirl13
Summary: Victoire Wesley and Teddy Lupin are together, but when Vic sees Teddy kissing another girl she bolts, only to realize shortly after that she is pregnant. need help on better title!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

I cuddled up close to the older boy, and as I felt him kiss my forehead I sighed softly. I couldn't imagine loving anyone else, but of course he didn't know this. He wasn't interested in love, or so he said. It just wasn't something he wanted. He told me that he had a life ahead of him that he wanted to live, see the world. Do things. He didn't want to settle down. I was horribly afraid that he might never want to settle down, but of course I didn't voice this fear. He had a lot going for him, and to just tell him that I wanted to be with him, to take him away from all those hopes and dreams, it was very, very selfish. I wasn't capable of doing it.

"Victoire?" his voice humbled into my hair, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"What are you thinking 'bout?" he asked, curling my blond hair around his finger absently.

I looked up at him and smiled, "Just about girly stuff that you wouldn't like to know about." I replied, knowing he'd leave it at that. He wasn't very enthusiastic about girl things, or love.

He shook his head, "Why can't you think of more interesting things?"

I looked up at him with a glare, "How are my interests not 'interesting'?"

He grinned, "Well, you can't expect me to like things like shopping and manicures, now can you?"

"Prey tell, Teddy, what would you consider interesting then?"

He shrugged, "I don't know, Quidditch? Everyone can enjoy it, and everyone understands it."

She pulled away from him, "Quidditch is a violent and dangerous sport where people fly around in the sky hitting and passing balls while two separate people look for a golden stitch."

"It's called a snitch, not a stitch, Vic."

"Whatever!"

Teddy grunt and folded his arms over his chest, while I huffed and mimicked him, only looking away and not meeting his eyes. Our fights were so stupid at times, but I couldn't help but yell at him at times. I, being part veela, had a fairly short temper. My family constantly told me, however, that they were very happy that I hadn't inherited my mother's obnoxious, self-centered nature.

"Victoire, are we seriously fighting about Quidditch _again?_" Teddy finally asked.

I looked at him for a moment and saw he had his trademark crooked smile stretch across his face. I couldn't hold back a smile of my own and laughed softly, "Yes, I guess we are."

I moved back over to him and leaned against his chest and his arms wrapped around my waist possessively. "So are you coming to the show tonight?" he whispered into my head, sending tingles down my spine.

Teddy was in a band, and he was pretty popular by now. He sometimes even let me guest sing with him, though only when he needed me. I usually always went to watch him, and tonight would be no exception.

"Of course I am." I replied.

I could feel him smiling against my neck, "Good."

000

That night I watched Teddy sing, looking up at him with unguarded eyes. It was my only time when I really could look at him and let my feelings show so openly, because I knew he wouldn't be looking at me. No, he'd be looking at his people, his fans, and he'd be too far in his own world notice any emotions in my eyes. Everything went well, and I happy for him, and from the look on his face at the end of the show I could tell that he was happy with himself—or as happy as he could be. He expected so much from himself, more than I thought might even be possible.

As I made my way onto the backstage I had a large smile on my face, but as I entered Teddy's dressing room I froze in my tracks. Someone unfamiliar was embracing him, kissing him, and from the looks of it he was kissing her back. I gasped and stumbled backwards. His eyes opened for a moment, and when they connected with mine the girl was pushed away from him.

"Victoire, it isn't how it looks…" he tried to explain, reaching out a hand to touch me, but a recoiled in total and utter disgust.

"You _bastard!_ How could you have just been snogging her like no tomorrow right in front of me, and then try and tell me it_ isn't what it looks like?!_"

He looked torn, and I saw for the first time a look of helplessness on his face, but I ignored it. "I can't believe you would do this to me! After all of our time together, everything we've done, we've said… did it even mean anything to you?" my voice gradually grew softer, and it broke as the first of my sobs escaped my lips.

"Of course it did Vic! I meant every word that I've ever said to you!"

"Well you sure have a ruddy way of showing it, don't you?" I accused once again before turning and hurrying away from the room.

"No, Victoire, wait!" I heard him call after me, and then the pounding of feed on the floor. Before he could come any closer I was also sprinting away, taking the steps out onto the back alley two at a time and pushing the door open. Once I hit the alley I span on the spot and with a loud POP disapperated.

I arrived at my parent's living room, and as I landed and stormed out and towards my bedroom without saying a word to them I knew they must be confused. I heard my mother calling after me, but I ignored her, whipping at the tears that continued to stream down my face. Slamming my bedroom door shut and locking it quickly I threw myself onto my bed and cried into my pillows. Shortly after I heard a loud knocking on the front door, and when my father answered I heard the very distinct voice of Teddy. In minutes there was a knocking on my own bedroom door.

"Vic? Love, let me in. I need a chance to defend myself." His voice carried into my room.

"GO AWAY!" I cried, pulling myself into the fetus position.

"Please Victoire."

I looked up from my pillows and let my eyes glare at the door, "Go to hell!"

"Victoire! Just let me in and I can explain what happened." He was sounding desperate, and slightly agitated.

Without thinking I picked up a handheld talking mirror, which she chucked at the door and broke into a million little peaces with a loud crash and shatter, "I never want to see you again Ted Remus Lupin!"

I could hear her mother and father starting to speak loudly to the metamorphmagus, and after I heard the front door slam loudly I knew that he had been sent away. I looked down at the mirror and sighed, "Reparo." The mirror mended, and then I accioed it to me, where it told me how very displeased it was with me. I ignored it, laying it facedown on my bedside table.

I cried into my pillow for the rest of the night, not sleeping at. I was woken by a knock on her door, and the soft voice of my mother.

"Victoire, yoo eed to eat." She said softly. I ignored my mother, and after several minutes I hear her set a tray outside my door.

As nine o'clock came around I suddenly felt a swirling in my stomach, and I quickly stumbled off of my head, the blood rushing to my head quickly and blacking out my eyesight momentarily as I tried to make it to the bathroom blindly. I managed to throw the door open and barley made it to the toilet before emptying my already empty stomach from whatever was left over from the night before.

I leaned against the wall and tried to breathe evenly. There was a perfectly reasonably reason for my suddenly puking in the morning. However, those reasons didn't register in my mind. The only thing that did was that I had just puked, and I was already two months late. I tried to not start hyperventilating, but it was hard. It was, of course, perfectly possible. We—Teddy and I—had hardly ever had safe sex, and whenever we attempted the condoms would always burst or slip off. I refused to drink a potion after the first one, which I promptly puked up from the horrible taste, and we had ever been able to find any spells. It was very, very possible that I could be… well…

Without even thinking about it I hurried back to my room and started packing my trunk with anything and everything I needed. If I was, then I couldn't stay there. Not after what had happened. My grandmother, and possibly even mother, would be quick to try and get Teddy and me to marry, which I would not do. Not after what he had done. That, of course, only left one option.

I had to leave.

I threw everything I owned into the trunk, all my clothes, my money, items I couldn't possibly part with, anything and everything. The first thing that I saw was something I would put in, before promptly throwing it out if it wasn't needed. It was packed full quickly, and then I finally added my Gringotts key into my pocket and disapperated out of the room, away from England all together. I would likely never see my family again. None of my friends, everything would be gone. I would go back for my money later, and then transfer it to American muggle money. I would no longer be Victoire Wesley, but Victoria West.


	2. Chapter 1: Eight Years Later

**AN:** okay, well first off, I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed and given me feedback. It helps a lot, and I enjoy hearing what others think of my work. It makes me a better writer. Don't be afraid to criticize me, either. I want to know when I'm not making sense, or if I've spelt something wrong (which won't surprise me, considering I'm a horrible speller). Another thing, I'd like to also thank those who have added this story to their favorites. I never would have thought that it could become a favorite so quickly, even when it's only the prologue that is up so far. I'd like to comment that this chapter took me a little longer to write than expected, and that it is much longer than I had planned for it to be. But they, that's what I do. I can not write short stories. The story has to be _at least_ 20 pages long. Lastly, I'd like to warn all of you that it may take me a little while to update. School is starting to actually get hard (they're finally giving homework… after three, four weeks…), so I'm going to be spending a lot of time doing that. Also, I have a whole long list of books that I need to read (I got 11 books for my birthday) so that might be taking up some time as well. But like I said, I will update as soon as I can. R&R!

_**Chapter 1:**__** Eight Years Later**_

I sighed softly as I waited for my daughter to get out of school. I waited right outside her classroom door with a bunch of other parents, and I could feel the eyes of many fathers on me, but I ignored them. I was used to it. Being part veela caused that sort of reaction from men. Even happily married men can't help but ogle at me, but I wish they wouldn't. If they would stop it would be that much less attention that would be drawn to me.

At that moment the school bell rang and a seconds later the classroom door burst open and first graders burst from inside. I waited patiently until I saw the light blond hair of my daughter. In moments she was standing in front of me, and we were hugging. For me, her being away at school was horrible torture. She was all I had, and I was always desperate to be able to see her by the end of the school day.

"Hi Love, how was your day at school?" I asked, as we walked back towards our small house that was only a few block away from her school.

The small girl shrugged, "It was okay. You know that Cody I've been telling you about?" I nodded, "He tried to kiss me today at recess. I swear he is so immature."

I laughed softly, putting my arm around her shoulder, "He is a boy, sweetheart. They are all like that."

She looked up at me, "What about Daddy? Was he like that too?"

My breath caught in my throat at her question, and I looked down at her for a moment before quickly looking up.

"What makes you ask that?" I questioned.

"I don't know… Eliza said that her daddy is the best man in the world, and told me how he's bringing her to Europe this summer…"

"Europe isn't all that great you know. I grew up there, and it was quite boring."

"So is that were Daddy is then? Somewhere in Europe?" the small girl prodded.

I had to push back my tears. I wasn't used to my child being so interested in her father, "I don't know. That is where I last saw him, but he could be anywhere by now. If I know him though, he is probably still living close to home, or at least still in that continent."

She quieted after than, for which I was thankful. I wasn't sure if I would have been able to say much more about Teddy. He was a touchy subject. As always, however, she didn't stay quiet for long. Like her father, she could be very talkative.

"Can we go to Europe this summer?"

I tripped over my own feet at her question and looked at her with wide, surprised eyes. "Nymphadora, we can't just _go_ to Europe."

"Well why not?" she asked, huffing stubbornly.

"Because there is a lot to do. We'd have to get passports, find a place to stay, and we don't have the money to do much there. It would be a pointless trip."

"We could stay with Daddy, or maybe some other family. You said you grew up there, so wouldn't there be family there?" the little girl pointed out.

By now we were at our front door. I was quiet until we were sitting in the kitchen. Nymph was sitting at the table, and I knelt in front of her, putting my hands on her shoulders, "Sweetheart, you're Daddy and I… well it was because of him that I left Europe, along with everyone and everything I knew."

She looked confused, "What did he do?"

I looked down, then up and gave her a watery smile, "I… it's something I just want to forget about. But love, I don't want you to hate your father. He's a good man. He just made a mistake. If he wasn't a good man, why would I still give you his name, hm?"

She shrugged, and her face was slightly crestfallen. I sighed and pulled her close, hugging her. I knew that what I was about to do I would regret, but I couldn't avoid it any longer. No matter how long I tried, it would come back eventually.

"Sweetie, why don't you go do your homework, okay? I have some grownup things to do."

She nodded, "Okay…"

I watched her run off to her bedroom before I went to my study and shut the door securely behind me. Originally this room had been a decent size, and had been a playroom for my daughter when she was still at home, before school. However, as I got further into my career the small corner in the dinning room wasn't enough, and I had moved into the playroom. Now it had many bookshelves, desks, and two computers. The closet was filled with filing cabinets, boxes full of papers and old books, and a few blankets or sweaters, in case I was up late or sick and got cold. Finally, in the far corner, currently covered with paperwork that needed to be filed, mismatched books, and folders, was a loveseat. I moved to my main desk, where the computer with all my journalist information was saved. Beside it was a telephone, and I cleared the papers away so I could pick up the receiver.

I took a deep breath before dialing a number. I waited, feeling my nerves going crazy and my breathe quickened. On the third ring someone answered.

"'Ello?" the voice of a woman with a heavy French accent answered.

I was quiet for some time, breathing quickly, until I finally spoke. "Mum?"

It was quiet on the other line, and then the woman spoke again, her voice sounding choked with tears, "Victoire? Bill, it iz Victoire!"

"Victoire darling?" a new voice questioned.

By now tears were falling from my eyes and I was smiling, "Hi, Daddy."

"Merlin, honey, where have you been? Why did you just up and leave us?" he sounded like he was in pain, and in turn that hurt me as well.

"I… I didn't know what to do. Teddy… well we got in a fight, and then so many things happened within those 24 hours that I just… well I panicked." I didn't know what I was going to tell him. How do you tell your parents after eight years that you have a kid that you just happened to forget to tell them about?

"Love, couples get in fights all the time. You can't tell me you that was you and Teddy's first fight, because you know it wasn't."

"I know," I choked on a sob, "but this was more than just a fight…" I took a few deep breaths before I continued, "he cheated on me Daddy. I was so hurt that he did that to me, and then that next morning I… I found out I was… was… pregnant."

It was quiet on the other line for quite some time, and I was scared that maybe the line had dropped, and I had just told him my deepest secret and he hadn't even heard me. But then he finally spoke, "You have a child?"

A few more sobs escaped me, "I'm sorry I never told you Daddy, I really am. But I knew that if I did tell you, Mum and Grandma would make me marry Teddy, and I just couldn't! Not after what he did."

"Victoire, we've missed you so much. We haven't heard a word from you for eight years. Now you're telling us that we have a grandchild?"

"Yes Dad. I know I should have contacted you sooner, but I was scared. But today… well, she wants to know you. She wants to know her grandparents… and her father."

"You can't blame her, Vicky. Who wouldn't want to meet their family?"

I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me, "I know. That's why… if it isn't too much trouble… I—Nymphadora and I that is—want to come to Europe this summer."

I could hear the smile in his voice as he answered, "Your mother and I would like that very much, honey."

I half laughed, half sobbed, and was silent for a few moments before speaking again, "I would love to continue this conversation, Dad, but Dora is in her bedroom doing her homework, but when she's done she's going to be expecting some dinner."

"I would never have thought you'd ever learn to cook." He laughed.

I grinned, "Yeah, well, after having my little girl I realized that pretty soon she would need to have a halfway decent meal once she could finally eat solids, so I took up a cooking class, and then taught myself from there."

He was quiet, then said in a very serious tone, "I can't say that I'm proud of you, Victoire, because that isn't the whole truth, but I am proud that you have taken care of that little girl so well. Just keep in mind that you can't protect her from everything. That includes her father."

I was shocked into silence before I took a deep breath and spoke again, "I've really got to go Dad. I'll talk to you later."

"Victoire—"

"Bye." I hung up the phone and leaned back in my office chair, running my hands over my face. I felt totally overwhelmed, but I knew I couldn't back down. Dora deserved to know about where she came from. One thing that I wasn't looking forward to, however, would be confronting Teddy. She deserved to know her father, and Teddy deserved to know his daughter, even if he had never even known she excised. In my opinion, Teddy wasn't good enough to be her father, but he was all she had.

Later that night Nymphadora and I were sitting at the kitchen table, eating dinner, when I decided to tell her the news. I sat my fork and knife down on my plate, dabbed my mouth with a napkin, set it down on the table and looked up at her. By now she was looking at me expectantly, having recognized my dinner announcement ritual.

"Well, Dora, I have an announcement to make." She continued to watch me, not commenting, so I continued. "After we came home I called your grandparents, who are currently resigning in England." Her eyes widened slightly, "I want you to know that I haven't spoken to them since before you were even born." Her eyes widened even more, "I took your interest in my childhood home to heart, so I asked if we could come down this summer." Her mouth had dropped open, and her eyes were twinkling with happiness.

When I remained quiet she became restless, and finally snapped, "Well? What did they say!?"

I kept my face grave, "I'm sorry, Nymph, baby," her face fell, "but I'm afraid you are going to have to deal with my, and your, crazy family for the whole summer." When she gasped a smile spread across my face, and she gave a squeal as what I said registered in her head. She was out of her seat and in my lap within seconds, hugging me as hard as her little arms could.

"I can't believe this! Thank you Mommy! Thank you, thank you!"

I laughed and hugged her back, but I knew that with this trip, I would have to reveal another secret, one I had hoped I would be able to keep hidden from her for her whole life.

"Dora, I have something else to tell you, and I know that when I do you'll think I'm crazy, but you have got to believe, okay?"

She sobered and looked up at me, watching me, then nodded, if only a little reluctantly. I pushed her off my lap and made my way to my bedroom, gestering for her to follow. She looked shocked, for I never let her go into my bedroom, keeping it under lock and key, but she followed, anxious to discover this secret. I pulled out the key for my bedroom door, slipping it into the lock and pushing the door open. On the other side of the door, it was like walking into a new world. Nymphadora froze at the door and looked at everything in wonder, her eyes wide with amazement.

My bedroom had all the normal things of a bedroom, with a double bed and dresser, along with a long mirror. However, the bed had the design of stars, moons, owls, and witch hats carved into the wood, all of which were moving. The blanket had a large image of a wolf howling at the moon, the wolf moving and the moon glowing. The dresser seemed, if only slightly, alive, looking as though it were breathing, or more, snoring. The mirror, when you looked into it, spoke back to you, telling how you looked, and making suggestions of what one's appearance should look like. There was a slightly dull table on the side of the room, beside the bed and under the window, and on it stood a cauldron. It was bubbling, turning thick, and was yellow. Beside it was a large kit full of different sorts of ingredients.

Floating around was a large sphere, that held a moving model of the galaxy. On the far wall right wall was a large bookcase, full of books, most old and dusty, though a small few looking fairly new. All of them had odd titles, such as Asiatic Anti-Venoms, Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks, and Quintessence: A Quest. Sitting on top of the book shelf was an old fashioned camera, box shaped with long lenses and a cloth attached to it, which you put over your head when taking a picture. Floating everywhere were was many candles, the only lighting for the room. Some of them were different colors, some were long, some were fat, and some were even fancy shaped. In the very corner, close to the bookshelf, was a chess table, dusting and seeming to have been forgotten over the years. Remains of broken chess peaces lay there, waiting to be mended back together, and it was caked with a thick coat of dust. Beside it was an odd looking broom, with writing on it. Dora couldn't make out the words for it was too far away. Hanging carelessly from a small tab on the ball, beside the bed, was an ugly, dirty looking cloak. Nothing too interesting.

Sitting beside the camera on the bookshelf was an beautiful crystal ball, looking to have mist fogging up the inside. There was a bedside table beside the bed, and the drawer seemed to not be able to shut fully, too full with small objects. Beside the long mirror was a smaller mirror, though floating in it was many faces, though the whites of their eyes were not visible. All the faces were fuzzy and hard to see. Finally, right beside the sleeping dresser, there was a large, metal bowl, sitting on a stand, and inside there were little strings of light, occasionally showing some sort of scene, almost like a movie.

There were many, many more things all through the room. Overall, the room was overflowing with objects, and Dora looked very shocked at this new side of me. I knelt down in front of her, taking hold of her shoulders.

"Dora, sweetheart, I know I should have told you about this sooner, and I admit that I had not planned for you to know about this ever, if I could help it, but since we are meeting my family, you have to know." I look a deep breath, "We are witches."

She didn't respond for a few moments, still taking everything in, then she looked back at me, her eyes still wide with astonishment.

"What does it mean?"

I laughed, "It just means we can do magic. We're just like everyone else, for the most part. However, muggles, the people you go to school with, they can't do magic."

She still was taking it in, "So… so I can make things happen? Like, I could change my hair pink?"

I laughed, "You could, but there is a catch. You can't do magic legally outside of a magical school until you're seventeen. If… well, if you wanted to explore and develop your magic, then you would have to attend a school. I, along with all of my family, have always attended Hogwarts. Your father's family have also." I narrowed my eyes, "and you aren't to turn your hair pink either way."

She was quiet for a few moments before speaking, only a little softly, "I'm going to get in trouble, Mommy. They wont let me in Hogwarts now." She looked terribly sad.

"Sweetheart, what are you on about?" I asked, worried.

She sniffed, "Well, a few weeks ago, I was in the bathroom, and I wanted to see what my hair might look like if it was pink. I was concentrating really hard, trying to imagine it, and then, it just happened! It was only for a second or so, but it still happened!"

I looked at her for a moment before laughing softly, wiping her tears away, "Dora, baby, that wasn't illegal magic. That is just part of what you are!"

She tilted her head to the side, looking confused, "You can do that too?"

I shook my head, "No, darling, no I can't, but your father could, and your grandmother on his side could as well. You're a metamorphmagus, meaning you can morph your appearance at your will. You are also part veela, which is a very beautiful, yet short tempered creature. My great-grandmother was a veela, and all of her descendants are unusually beautiful, though also have slightly short tempers." I grinned, and she smiled too.

"So, I'm both really pretty, and I can change my appearance?" she asked.

"Yes, but changing your appearance takes a lot of concentration, especially for someone so young as you."

She grinned, "Wait till Elsie hears _this_!"

I shook my head sharply, "No, Nymphadora. You cant tell any muggle about being magical."

She looked very disappointed, "But why?" she moaned.

"Our two worlds are meant to be separated. If the muggles knew about us they would more than likely band together to defeat us out of their own fear. Even if we had magic on our side, there are far more muggles in the world than witches and wizards, and they would destroy us all."

She looked totally shocked, "But… but Elsie would never do that!"

"She might not, but what about her parents? If she told her parents, and they actually believed her, do you think they'd let her see you again?"

The little girl looked down and shook her head. I took a finger and placed it under her chin, lifting it up so we were looking eye to eye.

"I love you, you know that, and I wouldn't let anything happen to you. That's why you cant tell Elsie. You can tell her you're going to Europe, you can tell her you're finally going to meet your family, but you can't tell her anything about the magic."

She nodded, then brightened as though thought of something, "Do I get to meet Daddy?"

I gave an involuntary shudder, but nodded, "Yes, you get to meet your Daddy."

Her smile was so big, so bright, it nearly broke my heart. I hoped she didn't have any fantasies of Teddy and me getting back together, because it wasn't going to happen. As much as I still loved him, things changed. He could easily be married by now, having decided to settle down with that blonde whore and even time couldn't heal the hurt he had caused me to endure.

After showing my daughter all of my things, from me talking mirror to my living dresser, I sent her off to bed. As she went to get ready, I shut the door and locked it securely, so she wouldn't be able to come in, and moved to my bed. I knelt down and slipped the covers up, so I could see under it. I felt around until my fingers were gripping the loose board that was under the bed, and I pulled it up. Reaching into it, I pulled out a long wooden box, which I opened to reveal an ebony stick. It had the design of ivy vines winding up it carved into the wood, and I hadn't used it for years. Everything that was in my room didn't require want use, and if it did I didn't touch it, refusing to give into any sort of temptation. Now that she had told her daughter, and she would be leaving for Europe, back to her past, she had absolutely no reason not to use it. Her family would be upset if she tried to give up her heritage, and they would also probably be very worried, and try to talk to her about it, which she just didn't want to deal with.

With a small sigh she put her wand back into its box and placed it in its hiding place once again. She would deal with it later. She had a month still before school ended, and then a bit more time later, depending of whether her family tracked her down now that they new at least what her phone number was. She hoped that her father would keep all her uncles from coming after her, like she knew they would want to do. She loved them, but she wanted to come back on her own terms, not theirs. If they could live without her for eight years, a month or so wouldn't kill them.

I put Dora to bed, which took twice as long as normal as it normally would because she was asking so many questions about the wizarding world, and after getting her settled in bed I went to the study, where I worked on an article for the newspaper. I stayed up till one o'clock, then finally turned in for the night. I lay in my bed, not sleeping, for a few more hours, and when I finally did fall asleep my dreams were haunted with images of Teddy and I, how we had been, and how we could have been. It was a very long night, and I could only pray that the morning would bring happier days.


	3. Chapter 2: One Month, Two Days, and

AN: sigh I'm not even sure if I want to write an author's note for this chapter… I'm a total idiot and I'm sorry to all of you who have been reading this

**AN:** sigh I'm not even sure if I want to write an author's note for this chapter… I'm a total idiot and I'm sorry to all of you who have been reading this. Not only have I not updated since the beginning of the school year, but I've also had this chapter done for months now without even realizing that I hadn't posted it. I have chapter three finished and am posting that as well, and it's six pages so hopefully it'll make it up to you guys. I know I've been neglecting this story, but I plan to work on it more. I'll give my explanation for my horribleness in ignoring this story in chapter three's author note. I give you guys full permission to flame me over this horrible mistake. I'm kicking myself about it too. R&R please.

_**Chapter 2:**__** One Month, Two Days, and Seven Hours Later**_

The next month went by in a blur of packing, phone calls, explaining, teaching, and working. Actually, all that could just be wrapped up into working. It was a lot of work. After that night my parents passed on the news of my coming to England for the summer, and someone had gotten the number out of them (probably Grandma). I had to continue to answer many questions, and after many hints of coming to get me early, I ended up putting protection charms around my home, warding off any magical beings other than myself and Dora. We had made arrangements to stay at the Leaky Cauldron, I having refused to be a burden to any of my family members. When they argued, I reminded them that I would be right outside of Diagon Alley, and within walking distance from Uncle George's shop. After this they agreed that it would be okay, so long as I stayed with some family member for most of each day, preferably at Grandma and Grandpa's house, where all the action usually took place. I agreed to this, and so our terms had been set.

Nymphadora was becoming more and more crazy each day, asking questions, trying to help pack, which resulted in making the packing go slower yet, and even trying to cook dinner, which almost caught the kitchen on fire. After that I started carrying my wand around again, worried that she might somehow do something like that again, even if I had banned her from ever cooking again until she was a fourth year.

Now, at nine o'clock in the morning, on June 24th, Dora and I were finally going to be going to London, England, via portkey. I was unsure what to expect when we arrived, and I was going crazy with anticipation. I hadn't been assigned anything to do for work while away, so I had no excuse to avoid the family, and I would have to hear many speeches scolding me for going away. Everyone would be trying to make up for lost time with Nymphadora, and I feared they might spoil her. Grandma would, and Mum would too. After all, Dora was Mum's only grandchild, and Grandma's only great-grandchild as of yet. I had probably missed a lot of things. From what I had heard, my cousin James had married right out of Hogwarts to this longtime girlfriend, Lydia Boot. Lydia was now eight months pregnant, and expecting a little girl. I still couldn't quite imagine my 12 year old cousin suddenly being 20, married and almost a father.

Dora was bouncing around the house, looking for anything we might have missed, like she had been doing since _five o'clock_.

"Nymphadora Adelaide Lupin, will you sit down?" I sighed finally, "We'll be leaving soon enough, and your making me dizzy with all your running." As I said this I had to stop my own pacing and sit down, instantly feeling on edge at the loss of movement.

She sighed and sat down beside me. The moment she touched the couch, she tried to get on her feet again to go grab something, or check to make sure she had it, and I grabbed her arm, holding her in place. "Sweetie, you haven't forgotten anything. If you had, you would have found it and packed it by now."

She nodded and slowly settled back, leaning into the soft cushions of the couch. I glanced at my watch and saw that it was five till nine. I gave a mighty sigh and got up, walked to the fireplace mantle, and picked up a pocket watch, which was our portkey. I grabbed our bags, shrunk them, and slipped them into my purse, shutting it securely so the shrunk suitcases wouldn't be lost on the way. I gave Dora a smile, and beckoned her towards me. She hurried to my side, and I explained to her how a portkey worked. She was fascinated, and was eager to go. I glanced at my watch and saw that we had ten seconds.

"Grab on, Dora, quick!" I ordered, and just as her fingers touched the golden lid we were off, spinning away from our home, and back into my past, a world I had hoped to never go back to.

We landed in the Leaky Cauldron, Dora falling over as her feet hit solid land. I smiled down at her softly and leaned down helping her up. "How'd you like the ride?"

She looked slightly dazed, "It was… dizzy." She replied, and I laughed, putting my arm around her shoulders as I guided her over to Tom, the innkeeper. We caught up for a little bit, until Nymph became too restless, and then he brought us to our room. The room was small, just two rooms, a bedroom with two beds, a bathroom, and a kitchen/living room, but it was like home to me. Dora was busy looking at everything, and gave a shriek of surprise when a mirror she had looked into had commented on how unruly her hair was. I laughed and moved up next to her, fixing her hair, and satisfying the mirror, for the time being.

"When do I get to meet my daddy?" Nymphadora questioned after having finished looking at the whole room. I glanced over my shoulder to see her looking out a window that showed the streets of Muggle London.

"Well, we first need to see my family. I don't know where your father is, so I'll need to ask them." I explained.

"Oh…" she said, sounding slightly disappointed at not getting to meet her father right away. I sighed and moved over to her, pulling her into a hug.

"I know you want to meet him, Dora, but you're just going to have to wait a little longer. As much as you're looking forward to it, I'm not at all that enthusiastic." I said softly to her.

She pulled back, "Why don't you want to see Daddy?" she asked.

I sighed, running a hand through my hair. "He and I… well we had a fight before I left, and I'm not very keen on pulling up those buried memories."

"What was the fight about?"

I gave her a soft smile, "That's not important. What is important is that you see your father, which you will. Just give Mummy a little more time, okay?" _Liar. It is very important. He cheated on you!_ A part of me screamed, but I ignored that part.

The little girl nodded, "Okay, I'll wait."

I smiled larger and pulled her into another hug, "Thank you baby."

I could only pray that the rest of my family would be willing to wait, and that they hadn't slipped up to Teddy about Dora just yet.


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Family Part I

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family Part I

**AN:** okay, now for the reason of being away for so long. First off it was because of brain block, which I think I've gotten over. Secondly, when I finally got over it I hadn't even realized it because I wasn't really working on it because of school. Finally, as the end of school arrived a lot of stress and drama came with it. I thought I'd get away from it once school ended (because I was going to avoid the source of all the stress and drama at all costs during the summer) but again, things didn't want to leave me in peace. I've been having a lot of family problems involving my aunt, brother, cousin, and aunt and uncle. Needless to say one thing has led to another and a whole lot of stress has built. My crazy aunt has disowned my mother as her sister, gave my cousin medical drugs and alcohol (and my brother), and even when she was caught red-handed she lied about it. My aunt and uncle (who already are angry with her from previous offenses) aren't letting her near their kids anymore, and she is also cheating on my uncle (her husband). My eldest sister died in November, and I'm still getting over that, and she put me right in the middle of all this, trying to make me lie to my mom and family, and put me in situations that I shouldn't have been in. The reason she disowned my mother was because she told her that she needs medical help and that she shouldn't be allowed to be left alone. Because of this it is very likely I will never see one of my cousins again, and we're both very, very close, and I now have to lie to her because she hasn't a clue how unfaithful her mother is being to her father. We don't want her to get hurt, and I don't like hiding it because I know she'll eventually find out and get angry for us not having told her. And then my brother is being a lunatic, getting drunk, stealing my mom's car almost every night, and speeding and nearly killing himself many times, after only having his license for not even a week. He thinks he's invincible and won't get hurt, but if he keeps it up he very well could. So as you can see, I've had a lot on my mind, and I'd appreciate a little bit of understanding if I start taking forever on my chapters again. but anyways, enough about that, I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and please R&R!

**AN#2:** sorry people, but I messed up in this chapter by calling George Fred instead by accident. I've fixed it, so it's correct now. I guess it was just wishful thinking… sigh

_**Chapter 3:**__** Meeting the Family Part I**_

Sunshine shone through the window and into my eyes, waking me up. I blinked into the brightness, pushing my head back into my pillow, not at all wanting to wake up. I felt a body against me, and upon lifting my head again I saw Dora, fast asleep beside me. I smiled drowsily, pushing some of her curly blond hair out of her face before I pushed myself out of bed, being careful not to disturb her. I moved to the window that looked out into muggle London, looking at all those people, so close yet so far from things they'd always wondered about. If they could only enter the pub, then they'd see a new side to life.

I turned away from the window, moving to the bathroom for a shower. When I got out I woke up Dora so she could take a bath. I was in my yellow, fluffy bathrobe, my wet hair pulled back with a clip until I got around to messing with it. I was poking around in my bag, trying to decide on what to wear, when I heard a knock on the door. Slightly puzzled, I moved to the door and pulling it open, using it to block my wet, practically naked body. My eyes fell onto one person, and I felt my eyes instantly watering up. The woman opposite me, who looked so much like me save for her red hair, also began to tear up, and soon the door was thrown away and we were hugging each other tightly, she not caring that I was getting her wet, and me not caring that I was standing with the door wide open in only a bathrobe.

"Vicky, I've missed you so much!" the woman that I held in my arms cried, hugging me tightly. I felt a pang in my heart. She had been in school for two months already when I left. I hadn't even sent her a letter.

"I've missed you too, little sis." I replied, hugging her tight. "Come on in, I just got out of the shower and still need to change. We can catch up on everything inside."

Dominique nodded in reply and reluctantly released me, moving into the room as I shut the door behind me. "Where's… Nymphadora?" she was both asking if she had said the correct name and just asking where the small child was.

"She's in the lavatory, taking a bath. How did you know I was here?" I asked now, moving back to the duffle bag that held my clothes.

"Well I was just coming through here to go into Diagon Alley and meet up with Elliot, and then Tom told me you were here. I ended up meeting Elliot and telling him we'd have to see each other later." She answered, sitting on the bed beside my bag.

I glanced over at her, "Who's Elliot?"

A surprised expression lit up on her face, "That's right; you don't know yet do you?"

I put down the dress I'd just been holding, "Know what?"

My sister had never, ever been one to blush. You could tell her the dirtiest joke ever in existence and not even the slightest color would tinge her cheeks. But now I saw a bright redness come to her cheeks, and then she held her hand out, showing me a beautiful diamond ring. "I'm engaged."

I looked at the ring in shock for a moment, then up at her, then back down, and back up. She looked nervous as she watched me, as if she was scared I'd get mad or something, but then a huge grin spread out on my face, "Oh my god, you're engaged!" I squealed, and she joined me. I hugged her tight, holding her at arm's length, "You didn't think to have someone tell me sooner? I'm going to have some brother-in-law and you don't even think to tell me sooner?" I'm still grinning widely, ecstatic for my little sister.

"Well, I wanted to tell you myself, and then I kinda forgot that you didn't already know…" she looked sheepish, but she was still smiling as well, the picture of happiness.

"When's the wedding?"

"Two months, August 31st. The ceremony will be at Mum and Dad's house, right on the cliff edge overlooking the ocean. Then the reception will be at the Burrows." She explained, looking dreamy just thinking about it.

"Whoa, he must be really something to have you so lovesick." I commented teasingly, earning me a shove and a laugh.

"He really is." She sighed, the sound of a woman in love.

"Tell me about him. How you two met, what he looks like, what his job it… the works." I said, pulling out a dress shirt, which I showed to Dominique, who shook her head in rejection. I put it down and started searching again; wanting to find something that would make a good impression with the family I hadn't seen in over eight years. I didn't want them to think I wasn't managing on my own, which would be their first assumption if I showed up in my usual t-shirt and shorts.

"Well, he's twenty-six, he works at the Ministry as an unspeakable. He has light brown hair and the most gorgeous sea green eyes ever." She sighed dreamily again.

"Well it's nice to hear he has a good job to support you." I commented before I finally sighed in defeat and pulled out a dress one of my coworkers had given me for my birthday a few years back. I had never intended to wear it, but had brought it along for just this sort of occasion—desperation. It was a sundress, so it would keep me cool, and was a light blue color, the material soft and airy. There were subtle vine and flower designs stitched in it in a darker blue, and it had spaghetti straps, reaching down to a little below the knees. It wasn't that it wasn't pretty, because it was. It was one of the prettiest yet casual dresses I had. However, it was something I would have worn when I was still dating Teddy—in fact, it was disturbingly similar to the dress I'd been wearing on that night…

"We met at a muggle art gallery. We were both there because my friend Helen Longbottom—you remember her right?—had invited us. Apparently she had a plan to get me out of my apartment studio and out on the dating field, and she felt that setting me up was the only way. Elliot had no idea. He's Helen's cousin's girlfriend's older brother you see, and he thought that his sister and her boyfriend would be there as well. In the end Helen introduced us and then bolted. After a very awkward silence he cracked a joke and we were both instantly at ease. After spending the rest of the day together he asked me if we could do it again and I gave him my number, expecting him to never call me back. Guys usually don't you know. But a few days later I got a call and it was him, asking me out for coffee and things just went from there." She seemed to enjoy telling me the story, and I felt she had told it to many people now, though if that bothered her you would never be able to tell.

"Mommy, who's that?" Dora's voice carried from the bathroom door and I turned, having just finished putting my dress on. I smiled at her and beckoned her over. She was clad in only her pink bathrobe, and she glanced at Dominique inquisitively.

"Dora, honey, this is your Aunt Dominique. She's my sister." I introduced.

Dora was now beside me and leaned into me. I grabbed her hair and pulled it into my hands, pulling it around her to rest on her chest instead of be pushed into my dress. The small girl looked at the redhead sitting on the bed shyly now, though still openly curious.

"Hi…" she said softly, glancing between us before she nodded slightly, as if deciding we looked enough alike to be sisters.

"Hello Nymphadora." My sister replied, a smile forming on her face.

"You can call me Dora if you want. We're family after all." The girl said boldly, as if after saying hello she had no other reason as to be shy anymore.

Dominique laughed, "Okay, I'll do that."

"You have Mommy's laugh." She commented now, seeming pleased with this fact. "It's pretty."

"Well thank you very much Dora."

"No problem."

I laughed now, kissing the girl atop the head, "Why don't you grab some _nice_ clothes and go get dressed?" I said, taking special care to emphasize the word 'nice' so she could make no mistake.

"Okay." She moved over to her bag, which was sitting on a chair. I walked into the bathroom leaving the door open so I could see both Nymphadora and Dominique from where I stood in front of the mirror.

"So when did you get in?" Dominique asked.

"Yesterday morning."

The younger woman looked surprised and slightly hurt, "Why didn't you come and see us yesterday then?"

I glanced over at her as I brushed out my hair, "Because I wanted at least one peaceful day back in England before I was forced to endure the drama that would come with the family."

"We've missed you, Vicky. You can't blame us." she said, her brows furrowed.

"I know. I'm just not very enthusiastic to hear all their lectures." I replied. "But I can't put it off anymore, and Dora is anxious to meet everyone."

"Mommy, I'm ready, let's go." Dora said, and I peaked around the door to get a better look at her. Raising my brows I glanced at her mismatched shirt and shorts, then glanced at Dominique.

"Mind helping her out a bit?" I questioned.

Dominique grinned, "Not at all." She moved to Nymphadora's side and peaked inside the bag, Nymph huffing at not getting to leave and having to change her clothes.

I turned and looked back into the mirror, letting my hair flow down over my shoulders, then moved on to work with my makeup, applying only a little, not liking the stuff much. I looked myself over, seeing the difference from my seventeen self. My face had changed, loosing the innocence I'd seen in pictures of my younger self. I had grown mature and went through many struggles. I was a new person, and all my family was as well. I probably wouldn't even recognize the younger ones. Little Lily seventeen now, the same age I'd been when I left, rather than the nine-year-old I knew, and Lucy was fifteen instead of seven. I knew I'd have trouble recognizing at least Lucy. And I knew all their personalities would be different. They'd all been little kids after all, and by now they'd have more life experiences. Hell, James had been a tormenting, teasing, goofy boy who thought girls were gross when I'd last seen him, and now he was not only married but expecting a little girl of his own. Talk about a drastic change right there.

"Okay, now she's ready to go." Dominique's voice interrupted my thoughts and I walked from the bathroom to inspect her.

I found her wearing a pair of shorts and a loose, ruffled shirt, the short sleeves slightly puffed. Her hair was pulled into a half ponytail and she was wearing flip-flops. I smiled, satisfied with the outfit.

"Thanks, Dom." I said. I held out my hand for Dora to grab, "Let's go pay you're Great-Uncle George a visit."

The girl nodded excitedly, not knowing who he was, but anxious to meet anyone she could. She took my hand and the three of us left the Leaky Cauldron and entered Diagon Alley. Dora looked around in pure amazement, and I was sure she was comparing this to my bedroom. Diagon Alley was far more enchanting, and I knew it was like something out of a dream for her. As we went Dom and I would point out shops, sometimes the shops even having to be pointed out to me because of places being relocated or places having closed and been replaced with new shops. Finally, however, we made it to the WWW. I saw kids inside, looking at all the things, and I spotted a two heads of bright red hair moving around inside as well. It seemed as though I'd be seeing more than one Weasley in the one trip.

Dominique pushed ahead and went to find Uncle George while I showed Dora some of the merchandise, taking care to remind her that we don't have much money to spend so she couldn't buy anything. Suddenly I came face to face with a tall, redhead man with one missing ear. He looked at me, sizing me up, and then launched himself forward, grabbing me and swinging me around in a tight hug.

"I'll throttle you, you little brat! Running off like that! You're supposed to be like your Dad, not like me and your Uncle Fred!" through his scolding he was laughing, and I laughed along with him, hugging back tight.

"Uncle George, I've missed you!" I said, smiling up at him as he set me down.

"Of course you did. I haven't a clue how you could last eight years without one of my pranks." He said, grinning mischievously.

"This is Nymphadora, my daughter." I introduced, touching her back. The man looked down at her, smiling still.

"Hello there Nymph." He said brightly.

Dora giggled, looking up at me, "Hi, Mr. Weasley." She answered.

He forged a hurt face, "What, I call you a brilliant nickname but all I get in return is a boring 'Mr. Weasley'? You can do better than that, surely."

She paused to think, "Uncle George?"

He made a pained face, "That'll work for now. Vicky you need to teach this girl how to make proper nicknames." He scolded me. Then he looked back at Dora and grinned, "How would you like to have a few pranks to pull on your mum?"

"We don't have enough money to spend on pranks." The girl sighed, eyeing the many amazing things around her with a longing gaze.

George laughed, "Who needs money when you're the owner's great-niece? Get whatever you want. But don't tell anyone. This is just our little secret." And then he winked at the brightly smiling girl.

"Thanks, U.G.!" and then she darted off.

A thoughtful expression passed over his face, "'U.G.'… hmm, it has a nice ring to it, don't you think Victoire?" he turned and looked at me as I glowered at him.

"Thanks, Uncle George, that's just what I need. A seven-year-old with a bunch of pranks to pull on me." I said sarcastically.

"No problem, it's the least I could do after you ran off." He said, smiling smugly. And then we both fell silent as we watched Dominique showing Nymphadora all the amazing things. "She has his smile you know."

I looked at the girl, feeling pain at his comment. "And his eyes." I added softly, watching as she smiled and laughed, her mouth pulled into that trademark crooked grin that I'd known all my life. It had been one of the first things that won me over.

"But she looks like you. I feel as though I've gone back in time and am watching you run around the store. Of course, back then it was Bill who was getting sour about it." He laughed again, looking over at me.

"So where's the other Weasley in this place? I saw two redheads in here through the window before I got in." I said, looking around trying to catch sight of the other mass of fiery colored hair.

"That was probably Fred you saw. Him and a bunch of his mates are all in the back, though he came up a few minutes ago to help me with a few customers."

"Oh, do I know them?" I asked.

"I would assume so. Your bother is one of them, along with his boyfriend Edgar." He sent me a look, as if expecting me to flip.

But I didn't. I'd been the first to know Louis' romantic interests. The summer before his fourth year he'd asked me a few things, and finally confessed. I had supported him and explained that it wasn't anything to be ashamed about or try and hide. That had been a few months before I bolted off to America.

When I didn't flip he continued, "James and Albus are back there as well, along with the Scamander twins and Scorpius."

I choked on my own spit at the last name, coughing hard, "Sorry, I think I heard you wrong. What was that last name?"

George grinned one of those creepy smiles, "Scorpius. You know, Scorpius Malfoy."

"When the ruddy hell did they start hanging out with a Malfoy?" I demanded.

"When Rosie started dating him."

Now that was something I had never, ever expected. "And Uncle Ron is okay with this?"

"Oh he wasn't at first, believe me. In fact, he was downright furious. He was close to locking Rose away and not letting her go back to Hogwarts so she wouldn't be able to see him. But he's gotten over it and, though he'll never admit it, I think he's even starting to like the little bugger."

I shook my head, "And now I've heard everything." This earned me another laugh.

"Believe me, he puts on quite a show whenever he sees the two together."

"Of course he does, he's Uncle Ron after all. He always overreacts."

"No, he's a father. We all do. When Roxy told me she was dating Lorcan Scamander I almost stormed the house."

I raised my brows, "Roxanne and Lorcan? I guess it makes sense, she's just like her mum and Lorcan is just as crazy as you, and Aunt Angelina married you."

He forced a hurt face, putting a hand to his chest dramatically, "That hurt Victoire. You'd think my eldest niece would have more sensitivity for her poor uncle."

"You're hardly poor." I countered, smiling at him. "What else have I missed in the dating area?"

Uncle George paused to think, "Well, both of Percy's girls are still single, but then Lucy is only fifteen. I think most guys just can't put up with Percy's droning. I swear, he does it on purpose." I rolled my eyes and he continued, "Lily is dating Lysander, Albus started dating a girl named Eliza Lawson a few months back, I'm sure you know that Dominique is engaged to that Elliot Brighten fellow, and then James is married to former Lydia Boot and is expecting a little girl on July 13th."

"What, Quidditch star Fred Weasley doesn't have a girl?"

"He's too focused on the game. Just like his mum always was. He'll find someone eventually though. He's only twenty-two after all."

"Mommy, can I have this?" I looked down to see my girl holding up some sort of gooey pet thing—obviously one of the WWW's latest.

"No. Not gonna happen. You can have anything—_anything_—but that or anything like it." I said, refusing to have something so disgusting in my house.

Dominique laughed and patted Dora's shoulder, who was also grinning, "You see, Dora? It work's ever time." I realized with distain that I'd just been tricked. I sent a dirty glare at my sister as she ran off with my daughter. Never again would I let those two shop together.

"She'll be a troublemaking master in no time." Uncle George sighed with satisfaction, slinging an arm over my shoulder, towering over my short 5'5" height.

"She will not." I said stubbornly, but I knew he was right. She'd probably be brainwashed by the older man, and if not by him then Ted when she finally met him. That man was one of the most troublesome men in the world.

"Denial isn't an attractive trait you know." he advised now. I growled under my breath. This was going to be a long day…


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting the Family Part II

**AN:** hey all! Sorry for taking forever to update. I was writing a story for my sister for Christmas (_Lightning Struck_ if anyone is interested in reading it) and I had to finish it in two months, so I didn't have much time for other stories. However, I promised a few people that this would be the first story I updated once I was done with _Lightning Struck_, so here is the chapter I promised! I hope you guys like it. R&R!

_**Chapter 4:**__** Meeting the Family Part II**_

After Uncle George and Dominique loaded Dora up with all sorts of pranks and goodies to last her a good year we both set off to go back to our room at the Leaky Cauldron to drop the stuff off. I was sure they went to round up everyone and bring them all over to the Burrows, because I had told him that would be my next stop. Within fifteen minutes I knew the news would have spread to every Weasley within Europe that had ever met me, and all of the closest would very likely be waiting for me, and my daughter that they'd never met. I prayed again that the news would be mute to a certain rock star metamorphmagus. One can always hope.

I apparated us to down the street from the house, letting Dora get a few moments to regain her balance before we entered. I knew there would be people posted at all possible entrances, waiting to pounce. Dora held onto my hand as she skipped along with me, following me down the country road until we came upon the leaning, magical house. I saw the face of my mum in the window, and then she was gone, obviously off screaming that I was there. Before we could even open the gate the front door was flung open and women came running out, their husbands and other men following more slowly from behind. Dora's eyes widened at all of the people, and she clutched my hand and hid behind my leg, as if trying to get out of their line of fire.

She was in luck, because for the moment they weren't after her. It was me they wanted, unfortunately, and I had no way of escaping now that I was in their line of vision. So instead I just gave a weak, nervous smile, and then was attacked by hugs. They scolded me as they hugged tight, and I had to remind myself many times that they had missed me, and I deserved what I was getting, so I had no right to snap at them. Still, my short temper hadn't gotten any longer over the last eight, almost nine, years.

Finally it came Mum and Dad's turn, and all annoyance drained from me as I saw them. I felt tears prick my eyes, and I fought to keep them at bay. After all, I didn't want to cry in from of Nymphadora. I was supposed to be strong in front of her no matter what.

"Hi Mum, hi Daddy." I said softly.

Mum came up and cupped my face with her hands, leaning her forehead against mine, "We 'ave mizzed yoo." She said softly.

I nodded, leaning my head against hers as well, "You too." I breathed.

She pulled me tight to her and I breathed in her scent. Roses and honey. I'd missed that smell so much over the last few years. She then pulled away and handed me off to Daddy, who had tears in his eyes as well. However, he hid them well enough and looked me over.

"You've grown Victoire. You seem to have lost a great deal of weight as well."

I shrugged, "I'll live."

He nodded, his face hard, but then it slowly broke, a smile trying to pull onto his somewhat distorted face. I too broke into a smile, and then we were hugging tight. One of his hands was up at my head, smoothing my hair down. I breathed him in as well. Butterbeer and ink. I finally pulled away and glanced down at my girl.

"Mum, Daddy, this is my daughter Nymphadora." I introduced, setting my hand on her back and pushing her forward a little so she was now in front of me.

Daddy knelt down in front of her so they were at more of eyelevel. He studied her, taking every feature of her in, and she shifted nervously.

"Hello there Nymphadora." He said, his voice slightly rough as he held out his hand for a shake.

"Hi." She said, her voice soft compared to his. She looked at his large, strong hand, and took it hesitantly, slightly intimidated. She wasn't used to being near grown men.

Mum moved forward and pulled the girl into a hug, not bothering with hellos, just wanting her granddaughter in her arms. Dora froze for a moment, not sure how to react, but relaxed after a few moments, moving into the hug. Dad soon joined in the hug, and I felt myself go teary as I saw my baby girl finally in the arms of her grandparents. They'd all lost so much time together, and I knew I'd never be able to give it back to them.

After many more introductions we all went inside, and before I knew it I was watching Dora running around, playing with a bunch of my cousins, along with Scorpius Malfoy, which still baffled me. I never would have imagined a Malfoy in my parents' house. But hey, I'd also never imagined a Malfoy playing so merely with a little girl, tickling her and spinning her around.

"Victoire, don't you think it's a little unfair, not to tell Teddy about Nymphadora?" James, who was standing beside me, also watching Dora and the others, asked.

I glanced at him, "I'm going to tell him. Just… not yet. I wanted to get things cleared up with the family first. Then I'll talk to him… alone."

The dark-haired man glanced at me, "What? You won't let him meet her?"

I sighed, "No, James, he'll meet her. I just don't want him to flip out and get overwhelmed. You know how he is. He gets worked up and won't see reason. He thinks what he wants to think, and as soon as what he thinks is in that head of his, it's impossible to get it out."

I saw something flash in James' eyes—guilt, regret?—and he nodded, pointedly avoiding my gaze, "Right, I suppose that would make sense…"

I smiled softly at him, "I'll get it all sorted, James. Don't worry. Teddy deserves to know about his daughter, and Dora deserves to have the chance to meet her father. I just don't want her first impression to be a bad one."

He shifted uncomfortably, "Vicky, there's something I need to tell you…"

I looked at him curiously, "What is it?"

He opened his mouth to speak, but then a voice joined the sea of other voices, catching my attention instantly.

"What's going on here?"

My blood ran cold as I recognized the voice. Even after nearly nine years, I would know it anywhere.

"James, you didn't!" I gasped.

He looked ashamed, "He had the right to meet Nymphadora, and I didn't think you'd introduce the two yourself."

"You unbelievable arse!" I growled, turning away from him and moving through the crowd to try and find Dora, and get out of there as quickly as possible. I reached the front room before I saw him.

He stood tall—taller than I remembered. He was probably six-four, and his skin was tanned from the summer sun. His hair was the teal color that I remembered, as messy as ever, and there was the smallest hint of his trademark crooked smile playing on his lips as his eyes scanned the room. Blue connected with light blue, and I watched as the smile froze, shock showing on his stunned face. I stood unmoving, trapped like a deer in a car's headlights.

"Victoire?" he gasped, moving toward me. Instinctively I stepped back, coming out of my stunned state. I glanced around, looking for any sign of Dora. I saw none, and then looked back at Teddy.

"Hi, Ted." I answered, and I saw him flinch back. I had never called him Ted unless I was angry, and never just Ted by itself. Remus Lupin was always attached to the end.

"What… where've you been?" his voice was softer than I thought it would have been.

"Around." I answered, taking a deep breath.

"Mummy!"

My gaze snapped down to Dora, who was running from Albus and Scorpius. She hid behind me, and the two men stopped short when they saw my companion. I gulped and looked over at Ted, who was looking down at Dora with bewildered eyes. He looked up at me, looking betrayed.

"You have a kid?" his tone was accusing, and I frowned at him.

"Yes, I have a kid." I answered coldly.

"So that's it? You run off to Merlin knows where, abandoning everyone, get married, don't even have the decency to tell your family, and start a family?" he growled.

"I'll admit to having run away and had a child, but I didn't get married to anyone!" I snapped, "I would have told my family if I had planned on marrying, and my affairs are of no concern to you!"

"So you just got yourself knocked on the first guy in sight, is that it?"

"How dare you!"

"Leave my mummy alone!" Dora yelled, throwing herself forward and kicking him square in the shin, causing him to double over and nearly fall down. I grabbed her quickly, and looked over to Albus and Scorpius.

"Will you guy take her outside please? I'll be right out."

They nodded, each taking one of her hands and leading her out of front door. I then turned to look menacingly at Ted.

"I can understand why you might be upset at me for leaving, but you had no right—_no right_—to say those things. Especially in front of my daughter! You're twenty-seven; act like it!"

He rubbed his shin, letting out a humorous chuckled, "Look at you. You've become quite the mother, haven't you? You could almost pass as being like your grandmother. But then, Molly Weasley didn't sleep around like a whore."

His words hit me hard. I knew he was angry, and he didn't mean them. He never thought when he was angry, just said whatever came to his mind. As I felt my eyes sting I saw regret pass over his face.

"I'm not a whore, Ted Lupin, and I was faithful to you from day one." I turned to leave, stopping at the front door and looking over my shoulder at him. "Dora was born six months after I left. Think about that while at your show tonight." And then I walked out the door, his stunned face fresh on my mind.


End file.
